Yes or No?
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Sequel2Manga: Everything is over for the Knights, or is it? Is there something they have to do? Is there something that was forgotten when the War was over? What about them? Will their last wish come true? Can their last wish, love, be fulfiled? Oneshot


Disclaimers: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth I'm just using them for my own purposes.

Authors note: The start of it is at the end of the mangas. There probably will be some OCness, and I think this is called a fluff, my first so be kind. It's a one-shot.

**Yes or No?**

They needed to find a name, and Hikaru knew of one. She had just said so too, now everyone was looking at her, she was the new Pillar, even though she destroyed the Pillar System and all.

She looked around at everyone, they were staring at her, Lantis the most he had a smile on his face, and she blushed and walked away toward the window and looked over the land.

"It's so beautiful you know, this is what I wanted to see all this time, the true beauty of the country." She turned around and looked straight at Clef, and smiled. "This was one of the reasons we wanted to stay and we said it did we not?"

Clef nodded, "You did indeed say it, I was wrong to ask you to stay out of things, look at what you have done, I can't thank you enough Magic….Hikaru." He smiled and she saw that they all smiled everyone in the room.

Umi took that chance after the smiling was over and stated, "Come on girl, you said you had a name well cough it up!"

Fuu just laughed, and she said the same things, "You did say you knew one Hikaru."

Hikaru blushed again and said, "You guys are going to think its stupid." That was when Gardina came up and hugged her real tight then let her go, "How could we think anything you said was stupid girl?"

That earned a laugh from everyone including Hikaru. She finally nodded her head and said, "Well I had two names really, one was Mokana because if it wasn't for him we would never had such great friends." She looked around at everyone but her eyes stopped on Lantis, and she smiled once more getting her courage back, she looked over at Fuu who was looking at Ferio, and Ascot was looking at Umi and she finally noticed before Hikaru started again.

"The second one I know you are going to think its stupid, but I thought about PUU! Mokana said it all the time." She closed her eyes and expected then to laugh at her but when she looked up their faces looked like they were amazed.

Clef smiled he recovered first, "I think Mokana is a good name, your right if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have the great world and even better friends."

Hikaru smiled, Umi and Fuu came to hug her, "That was great!"

The girls came back every day after school to talk with the other countries and to spend time with their friends for the next few years; they had just graduated High School. They came over that Saturday, they arrived early; Clef said that they had today off so they could do what they wanted.

Fuu ran off to find Ferio and Umi had ran to find Ascot, he finally asked her out a couple of months ago so she spent all her time with him. Fuu and Ferio had been together since the beginning so that didn't change much.

Hikaru was different on the other hand, she ran off to see Eagle, Clef said that he would be walking around and fully healed soon, she was happy.

She go there and sat on the bed, she saw him smile. _Hikaru your back! Its been awhile, did something happen in your world?_

She nodded, "Yep, we just graduated High School, now no more school!" She saw that his smile got even bigger, _I'm almost completely healed, in a couple of weeks a month tops I will be back to my old self. All thanks to you Hikaru. I owe you everything. _

She shook her head, "You do not, I'm just glad I could do something, I was and still am tried of people dieing around me and the loved ones of that person in so much sorrow, pain. I had to end it and I did. The negations are going so well, that by the time you up you won't have to do that much."

He laughed, _that's good, have you seen Lantis yet? He has been acting weird lately I don't know what's going on. Maybe you can find out Hikaru. _

She said she would and she went off to find him, she found Ascot and Umi, but quickly left before she saw anymore then she did, it was the same with Fuu and Ferio. She didn't want to see anymore of that, she knew that was something that her friends wouldn't want anyone to see. So she forgot about it when she found him. He was sleeping at the place where she found him her first night back in Cephiro or Mokana now.

He looked so peaceful so….what was the word she was looking for? Sexy? Well he was when she caught herself thinking that. That had grown quite close these past few years, but she wasn't completely sure of what she felt. Was it what Zagato and Emeraude felt for each other? Or was it what Fuu and Umi felt for Ferio and Ascot? She could see that they loved them.

Did she love Lantis? Her thoughts were cut short when she gasped. Lantis had caught her staring at him, he was smirking, she shook her head and went up to him.

"Lantis are you okay?" He was surprised by that question and his face showed confusing mixed with amusement.

"Why would I not be now that your here?" His arms went to grab her and pull her into a hug. "I missed you Karu. You were gone for a while."

She laughed and leaned into him hugging him back. "It was just a couple of weeks; we had to get ready for graduation, now no more school. And I missed you too Lantis." She squeezed him harder, he didn't feel it though.

He pulled away from her and they sat down, "Now that you're out of this 'school' will you come here more often?"

She thought about it, "Yep, way more now there's nothing to stop me."

He looked toward the ceiling and thought, 'should I ask her?'

Fuu drew back from Ferio, she was breathing heavy. She laughed and said, 'that had to be the best kiss I have ever gotten, I needed it with all the stress with graduating and all."

Ferio smirked and said, "Of course it was the best, I get better all the time. You know you wouldn't have any stress over here in Mokana."

She was shocked by that comment and looked at him, was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"Yes, I said that and I meant it, Fuu stay here with me."

Ascot and Umi were walking around after there make out session; well that was what Umi called it. Umi could tell there was something on his mind. So to make him feel more comfortable, she went to where his friends were.

They played with them for awhile but she finally got tried of him not changing, "Ascot" she said he looked at her, "Yeah Umi?"

She looked at him and sighed, "What's wrong?" she went up to him and hugged him, "I can see something's wrong, what is it?"

He stilled but then sighed and hugged her back, he sat down on the ground and so did she.

"There is something I want to ask you Umi, but I am afraid to."

She didn't understand so she just got a little mad and said, "What is it? Come out and say it!"

Fuu couldn't breathe, did he just ask her that? She had to sit down, she sat down right where she was.

Ferio took that as something was wrong. "Fuu I love you, I always have why won't you stay here in Mokana with me? I know you love me too!"

She looked right into his eyes, "Yes, I love you, but your asking me to leave my world to live here."

He sighed and bent down on one knee and said, "Fuu I love you and will never love anyone else, will you please marry me?"

"Umi, will you stay in Mokana and be with me?"

Umi looked at Ascot and couldn't believe what he was saying, he wanted to her to be with him?

Umi's and Fuu's life in the other world flashed before her eyes. Could she leave all of that for him? Did she love him that much? They started into their beloveds eyes and knew what their answer was going to be.

Lantis looked staright into her eyes and said, "Since you have no more school you have nothing holding you back, there is nothing to stop you from staying."

Hikaru though about what he said, stay did he mean in Mokana, "You mean stay in this world?"

He smiled, "With me, I want you to stay with me forever Karu; I love you and have loved you for years. I think since I before that final battle for the role of the Pillar. You remember when I asked how you confess your love. I wanted to confess mine. Please, my love, stay with me."

Hikaru knew in that moment she loved him too, she remembered that scene where he asked her that, she was so naïve. She made a promise to herself when she killed the Princess so long ago, that she would do whatever she had to do for the people she loved and it meant more for the man she loved.

She smiled and she knew was crying she jumped at him and hugged him tight and whispered into his ear.

Fuu lunged for Ferio and kissed him, with that they were to be together.

Umi smiled and kissed him too, but she hugged him and then started jumping up and down screaming yes, yes, yes.

Hikaru whispered into his ear, "Yes I will stay with you my love, now and forever." With that she kissed him.

_**THE END**_


End file.
